1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of producing a support in the form of a prismatic hollow body, the walls of which are formed by assembling top belt modules, bottom belt modules, front wall modules and rear wall modules respectively one after the other in the longitudinal direction of the support, and transverse webs are disposed at distances apart in the interior of the support, and at least one guide track is provided on the support extending in its longitudinal direction for a unit mounted so that it can move along the guide track.
2. Prior Art
Patent application US 2007/0000886 A1 discloses a method of producing a support and a machine bed of a machine tool. The machine tool has a carriage which can be displaced on guide tracks of a support, which bears a processing head. The support can in turn be displaced on guide tracks of the machine bed. The document describes a technique which makes production of the support and machine bed easy by assembling sheet metal parts which are cut by means of laser beams.
The technique of moving a processing head which is displaceably mounted on a support and where the support itself can also be moved in a direction extending transversely to its longitudinal axis if necessary is not only used for machine tools but also for plotters and printers for example, and the processing head in these instances is a print head. In all cases, it is necessary to make the support as precisely and resistant to bending as possible whilst being of the lowest possible weight.